The present invention relates to an airbag for a passenger protection device. In particular, the present invention relates to airbags for passenger protection devices in motor vehicles.
Passenger protection devices with airbags have been used in motor vehicles for years. It is also known to fasten airbags to the vehicle body by means of intercepting straps to achieve a predetermined positioning of the airbags relative to the passenger's body (e.g., DE 101 29 581 A1, DE 101 26 322, DE 100 21 577, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety).
An object of the present invention is to provide an airbag for a passenger protection device that affords optimum protection for a vehicle passenger while being produced with the smallest possible outlay of material, thereby enhancing cost-efficiency.